A new hope
by darkangel322
Summary: Zuko has captured Aang but once again has escaped. Now Zuko is more than ever furious. when he brings the bison down, he and katara fall in love. will Katara be able to convince Zuko to stop tring or will he kill her.
1. Capture

Well this is my 1st story so it might not be as good as others. Sorry it is really short. My two favorite characters are the bad guys in the story. Zuko and uncle Iro. I LOVE UNCLE IRO. But on to the story and I hope you love it! Give me honest reviews!

Katie

Chapter 1

Today was the anniversary of Zuko's worst day in his life. The day he was banished. That day will haunt him forever. But today he was more than ever determined to find the avatar. Zuko was lying on his bed thinking about the pain, when uncle Iro walked in. "Would you like to have some tea prince Zuko?" "No uncle" said Zuko. "The only thing I want to do today is find the avatar." Uncle Iro heard this every day, and every day, as usual, they didn't find the avatar. "Pull yourself together!" said uncle Iro. "I know your upset about today, but you need to do something else then lying around saying "I'm going to find the avatar"." "Well right now, the avatar is the only thing I'm concerned about." Zuko said. He walked outside and pulled out his spyglass. Suddenly he saw a moving lump in the sky. "Uncle I think I found him!" said Zuko "I told you we would." Finally after several minutes of watching the moving object, they came to a clearing, and saw it was a flying bison. From up above, Katara, Aang, and Sokka where watching anxiously. "Uh-Oh" said Aang "Looks like we got trouble." "Ah man!" Sokka said "This is the last thing we need. Why didn't we just walk?" "Well..." Katara said, "The last time we listen to you when you said we should walk, Aang was nearly captured, and we were nearly killed by firebenders." "And today we need to be extra careful today guys." "Why?" said Aang and Sokka together. "Don't you know?" Katara said. "No" the boys said. "Because this is the anniversary of the day that Zuko was banished." Katara said "Oh yeah" said Aang. "I forgot about that." Sokka said "Yea, I heard that you could hear him scream from a mile away. When his father…. Well you know." Katara said. Suddenly, a fire ball was catapulted at them. "Look out!" Aang said "Appa lets take it up a notch." From down below, Zuko was more than ever determined to get that avatar, his was willing to do anything. "Bring that bison down!" Zuko said. "I want that avatar!" Suddenly one of the fireballs hit Appa's tail. "We're going down!" Said Aang. "Oh my god, what are we going to do!" said Katara "See I told you we should have walked! But no, you don't listen to me instead we ride the flying bison and guess what? We get hit! This day could not get any worse!" "Will you shut up Sokka!" said Katara. We have enough problems already then to hear you go on and on about your dumb problems" With a huge splash the bison hit the water. Zuko's boat came to the bison, "Well look what we have here. A waterbender and an avatar." "Looks like I hit the jackpot." Zuko snickered. Give me the avatar and waterbender and leave the other boy here to die" "What!" Sokka said. NOOOOO! Katara said. "if you are going to leave him, then leave me too." "Very well, have it your way" Zuko said. "No!" Aang said. "I can't lose both of you guys." "It's the only way Aang." Said Katara. As the Zuko sailed away with Aang, Sokka said, "why did you have to stay with me! You should have stayed with Aang. Anyways with two people it will be another mouth to feed so we won't survive as long. And…." "Will you shut up Sokka!" Katara said. "Remember, I know waterbending and I can push us back to shore, besides we are really near Omashu." "Oh…" Sokka said. "Well what about Aang? He is on his way to the fire nation, going to be probably killed!" "I know," said Katara. "I have a plan". On the ship covered in chains Aang was worrying about almost everything, if Katara and Sokka will survive, But as the ship sailed, Aang was awaiting for his death.


	2. Better Luck

Hey I have a second one! I'm looking for a beta so… if you want to be it, give me a review with you e-mail. R&R!

Darkangel322

Chapter 2

Aang was thinking how to get out when Zuko walked in.

"I know that you're stuck now. I'm not going to help you this time, like when I helped you escape from the commander." Zuko said.

"Your friends are dead, you are about to be presented to the fire lord and probably be killed, and all you are doing is standing there!" Aang looked down and a tear rolled down his face.

"What made the fire nation so cruel?" Aang said

"Why, why did you do this? Do you know how many people, especially women and children?"

"Do you want to know why Avatar?" Zuko said. "Because we wanted power, we want to rule the world…. So we made attacks, made sacrifices, and now we are more powerful than you will ever be!" Suddenly, with all the strength in Aang's body, his arrow turned a bright blue.

"What is happening in here Prince Zuko!" Uncle Iro yelled pushing his way through the wind.

"oh my god! Prince Zuko we need to evacuate the crew and us now! This is a very powerful thing about to happen!"

"Where are we going to go Uncle! Jump in the water?" yelled Zuko. Suddenly a great gush of wind came from Aang.

"if you think that the fire nation will rule the world. Well you are wrong. Dead wrong." Aang said. Then with all of his strength, a humongus whirl of wind came from Aang. The gush of wind was like a knife and destroyed everything in sight. There was an awful, loud, ear-piercing noise that went with the wind. Witnesses on the shore said that the nose was so loud and awful that it broke glass. The next thing the Zuko and Iro knew, they were holding on to the door frame. Holding on for their life, uncle Iro said,

"We must let him go! It is the only way so we are not killed!"

"No Uncle!" said Zuko.

"I am not going to let him go this time! I need to bring him to the fire nation!" In a very loud and powerful voice Uncle Iro said,

"So what are we suppose to do now? Just wait here holding on to this door frame, holding on for our lives? Prince Zuko, I crew is probably dead, drowned in the water, we are probably going to end up the same faith." Suddenly the door frame cracked, and the two men were plunged into the water.

"I got to find Katara and Sokka before they starve to death." Aang said. As he flew away his was thinking about things. Aang wanted the fire nation to die, a very painful death. He wanted them to suffer as they made other innocent people suffer. He wanted to end this war once and for all, and destroy the fire nation for good. And that's where it all began.

"Sokka, will you please hurry up!" Katara yelled one day.

"I'm trying my best Katara!" yelled back Sokka.

"It's not that easy catching fish with just a stick, string, and a rock for bait."

"Well then you suck at fishing." Katara said loudly. She grabbed the fishing rod, and put it in the water and in 5 minutes, a huge fish raised up out of the water.

"See!" Katara said proudly. If you're from the South Pole, then it is sad that you don't know how to fish."

"Beginners luck!" Sokka said.

"Hey look Katara! I see land! Start water bending like crazy!" about halfway towards land. Katara said,

"Hey Sokka what do you think is up there?"

"I don't know Katara, it looks like…. AANG!"

"Down here!" The two yelled. Finally they got Aang's attention and he swooped down.

"Hey guys!" Aang said.

"I thought you guys were dead! And I have a plan to end this war forever."

"Well tell us what it is!" Katara and Sokka said excitingly.

"Then come here and I will tell you what happen to me and the plan to end this war."

I know it is crap to the highest extent. But please give me honest reviews!


End file.
